


Haven

by NothingElseISwear23



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hanzo Shimada is Bad at Feelings, Hatred to Acceptance, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jesse McCree Being an Asshole, M/M, Music Producer Hanzo Shimada, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Overwatch Recall, Panic Attacks, Passive Hanzo, Psychological Trauma, Regret, Slow Build, Slow To Update, They Will Soon Accept Hanzo, Trust Build, slow-burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingElseISwear23/pseuds/NothingElseISwear23
Summary: To Hanzo, music is the only way he can freely express his emotions. Most of the time, people assume that he’s remorseless, ruthless, cold, and unemotional when you look at him. Not that he minded, he just doesn’t want anyone to be close to him. He’ll grow attached and… possibly make another mistake, just like what he did to Genji.Hanzo learned that emotion is what catches the listener's attention. All their passion and feelings are put together in a single composition. Different instruments can reach a certain emotion and it’s exceptional in that aspect.Hanzo saved his project, turned off his monitor, and decided that sleep is the best option for now. He was tired from the long flight, so it somewhat affected his ability. His attempts weren’t enough to reach a certain level where he can go along with it. Everything was bland and doesn’t stick true to what he wanted to achieve, and that is to create something that people can feel safe…A Haven.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	1. Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo arrives at Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

Arriving at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Hanzo anticipated for landing. After that long flight, he’s restless and wanted a long sleep from that plane ride. Stress is plastered on his face, although he hid half of it with his hood. He didn’t want to scare the newly reformed Overwatch off with his look. He wanted to look more professional, yet he lacked the time to do just that. If he could describe himself in one word, it would be haggard. 

He wore a simple jacket that had printed dragon scales – he had to admit, it looked cool for his aesthetic – and paired it up with ripped jeans. He decided to wear something casual on the day of pickup and not his kyudo gi, though he packed it inside his baggage. It seemed right and comfortable even though he was used to traditional Japanese clothing. He packed his bow, quiver, a few arrows, his gadgets, cosmetics, and a few clothing before he had been picked up. So, he was ready for this day to come.

At first, he was skeptical of the idea of him joining Overwatch. The thought of Hanzo, an ex-yakuza who kills for the sake of their clan, joining a group that fights for justice, joining a group like them? It would certainly be impossible for someone like him. On the contrary, it was Genji, his brother who he had thought to be slain by his very hands, who invited him to join the group.

Because of all the news surrounding their group, he knew the risks of becoming a member. He could even die because of it. But then again, his brother wanted him to join, he wanted to come to terms with his condition, and he has nowhere else to go. Therefore, he accepted the offer.

It was not the only reason he joined, he wanted to put his demons to rest and learn the reason as to how Genji survived. When he met his brother at the Shimada Castle, it deeply troubled him until he met Genji again at a hotel where Hanzo had stayed. He confronted Genji about his reason for meeting with him again – even after he had scarred his brother – and he had asked Genji about his survival of a devastating blow from Hanzo’s sword. He didn’t get his answer, but Genji promised him that he would tell when the time is right. It continued to cloud Hanzo’s thoughts and he was even more distressed than eager to ask him when they arrive at Gibraltar, where they are now.

Stepping on the landing area, he was glad to finally be out of Tracer’s jet. It was cold inside the transportation. Though, the plane’s gust clashed with the sea breeze and made disarray of the wind flow, making everything even colder. Hanzo shivered at the temperature. Finally, the engine of the airplane stopped, and the wind flow is back to normal.

The horizon looks pretty, Hanzo thought. It was almost sunset from what he could see. He breathed in the sea breeze, glad to be out of the plane. The air inside the transportation – that Tracer piloted – made Hanzo feel like he’s suffocated from the air conditioner. It’s a relief that he finally breathed fresh air, but not for long.

Genji exited the plane alongside Tracer (who just casually patted Hanzo’s back) after Hanzo did and stretched from his long sleep. Hanzo greeted his brother and Tracer with a “Good morning to you both”, though it felt weird saying that to… the cyborg. They returned the greeting with an energetic, “Good morning Hanzo!” After years of grieving, Genji returned as a new man and Hanzo felt uncertain about his brother’s situation. After those dark days, Genji appeared like it was as if nothing happened. But he knew…

He caused Genji’s suffering.

Figures appeared from the distance, casually approaching the three. He can hear chatters from the nearing group. It made Hanzo bit his inside cheek. He was scared to meet them, but it’s too late to back out now. Normally he wouldn’t falter, but the people who had spent time with Genji are bound to know what happened between the two of them. He was afraid of their reactions. If they face him with the incident, then he planned to reconcile for his actions.

First to approach them is a gorilla who wore a newly polished armor that had an Overwatch logo. Hanzo remembered him through the holovid they made for Overwatch. He seemed far too smart for a gorilla, but it was not his place to judge a book by its cover. 

Next was a woman, who, he noticed, carried a holopad in her hand. She adjusted her glasses mid-walk before stopping, looking up at Hanzo with a worried expression. Scientist, he assumes, based on all the statistics and data that he saw from her gadget. He noticed that there is a small robot flying beside her. Making a series of beeps as it floated around the scientist, leaving a trail of snow.

Beside the scientist was another woman, who wore an outfit of a doctor. She has blonde locks that flew against the breeze. She stood tall beside the other woman. Hanzo noticed her nameplate on her chest. It reads, Doc. Angela Ziegler. Professional, Hanzo commented, though her glare pointed to Hanzo had made her seem unwelcoming. He knew he would get this… reaction from his arrival. It was expected after all. Hanzo lowered his gaze to hide his face more from them with the help of his hood.

Then, the sound of spurs grew. He peeked a bit under his hood and saw a glimpse of a cowboy slowly approaching the group. He had a large smile while talking to the rest of the strangers. For some reason, Hanzo felt warm inside. The cowman looked… stunning, Hanzo thinks. He refused to say the word ‘handsome’ and instead chose a word synonymous with it.

His lips parted as he continued to study the ‘stunning’ man casually walking towards him. It was as if he hadn’t notice Hanzo yet. The man is enjoying his conversation with the group that Hanzo cannot hear. Then when the eyes of the man flick towards Hanzo, his demeanor changed.

His face grew wicked as if he could see death itself. He is carrying an aura that Hanzo felt like he would run and hide instead. The glare from the man, made Hanzo felt like reliving a nightmare. He can make out hues of red coming from the eyes of the cowboy and the man stopped beside the gorilla, keeping the same expression. Hanzo kept his composure and spun his head to face the gorilla.

Hanzo gulped under their gazes as sweat trickle down his forehead. The temperature drastically changed when the group stared at Hanzo with different expressions. He bit his lip and looked down.

Hanzo decided that he would be the first to speak up.

“Good morning,” Hanzo starts, greeting the members. “My name is Hanzo. However, I am sure that you already know my name by now. Genji had invited me to join the organization with confidence that my abilities can offer assistance. I hope that I may be of service to everyone. Thank you for having me.” He ended with a bow. Hanzo felt nervous, but he was good at not showing his emotions. 

Silence fell upon the group until Genji broke it. “Brother,” he spoke, getting the attention of Hanzo. “You didn’t have to be so formal.”

“It is fine, Agent Genji.” The gorilla insisted, with a wave of his hand. “We are honored to have another volunteer for the organization. Your help will be much appreciated.”

Hanzo nodded still finding it odd to have a gorilla in front of him, especially one that can talk formally. Strange, indeed.

“My name is Winston.” He introduced himself, keeping a safe distance from Hanzo. Although he understood why, he was still a threat to them, knowing his background. “I’m the leader of the newly reformed Overwatch and I am deeply thankful for your participation in our small group as of now.”

Hanzo nodded, unable to create a verbal response. Nodding sufficed as an answer, he thought.

“Genji told me about your skillset.” The scientist murmured, holding her holopad, reading something from it. “At such a young age, you trained to master fighting techniques alongside the training of using yakuza weapons. The sword, most of the time. Constantly winning every challenge without fear. You even defeated the one who taught you how to wield one.”

Genji hummed in agreement and decided to continue where she left off. “But from what I saw, my brother uses a bow instead of a sword now. Snipers are beneficial for our team and my brother is good at landing distance shots.”

“Hm, I’ve looked up into some cameras and made my research about him,” Winston added, casually scratching his arm. “It appears, he has the advantage at both long-ranged and close combats. He can scout enemies, even through walls. But every time the clip almost ends, somehow the feed glitched.” He adjusted his glasses and straightened himself before continuing. “Based on my assumptions, I believe there was a force that caused the glitch to happen in the first place.”

“I have to agree.” The scientist mumbled, scrolling down on her holopad. “This occurrence wasn’t normal, and it happened every time, then you disappeared as if you weren’t there at all."

Hanzo hesitated but spoke up. “As a Shimada, I can call upon the dragons.” Hanzo started, still uncertain. It was a family secret and an ability that one shouldn’t share. But he knew that Genji used his ability in front of them. So, it wasn’t a secret anymore. “It is a bloodline matter and I’m sure that you have seen Genji call out his dragon multiple times during missions. I suppose I’m the cause of the glitch. The videos you managed to retrieve, anything related to technology ends up corrupted when calling forth the dragons in the process.”

The scientist hummed and faced her holopad, typing something down. Winston nodded and inching closer to Hanzo, who stood still, seeing the gorilla approaching him. But the doctor placed a hand on Winston’s shoulder and made a face of worry.

“Keep your distance,” she whispered, though Hanzo heard it well and clear, thanks to his keen ears. “I’m not too keen on being around him.”

“But we should make him feel welcomed,” Winston uttered, frowning at her statement. “He isn’t being hostile, so I trust that he won’t do us harm.” Hanzo almost felt his mouth tug into a smile, he was glad that Winston thought about him. But he suspected he’s only doing this for Genji… Hanzo’s not sure.

“I understand if you wish to distance yourselves from me.” Hanzo bowed and placed his hands at his side. When he went back up, he continued. “You don’t have to force yourselves. I’m fine with whatever you treat me as such.”

Hanzo heard a snort coming from the cowboy’s direction, which he curiously looked at. The cowboy had his arms crossed, maintaining that glare from before.

“So, it's fine to treat ya shit?” He had questioned, his face turned into something sinister that Hanzo didn’t want to acknowledge but noticed.

“McCree,” Winston growled at the cowboy. Ah, so his name is McCree, Hanzo noted, a name for the 'stunning’ man. Though that name wouldn’t be of use later since he decided on avoiding the man and everyone else. “Please behave.”

“What?” He huffed and raised a brow. “He told us that he would be fine just about anythin’ we would do to him.”

“Luv, please control ya temper,” Tracer exclaimed, worry in her tone. 

“Do not hurt my brother,” Genji inched closer to the group, “I did not invite him to treat my brother this way.” Genji stood in front of him as he held his sword’s handle, bowing slightly, and entered in his combat stance. “Anyone who chooses to hurt him has to go through me first.”

The cowboy’s expression didn’t change and leaned into his right side, using his right hand on his waist as a support for his weight. There was no response from the cowboy and he simply stared at Genji.

“The past is the past, McCree,” Genji spoke, and Hanzo can see the cowboy’s lip twitch as if affected. “Let it go. So, there’s no need to-”

“Are you?” The cowboy intervened, shifting all the gazes towards him. “If you're, then you should’ve left yer brother instead of bringin’ him back. You want him to hurt ya again? You want him to leave you bleedin’ on the floor just like that? Cryin’ for help desperately even though ya expected for no one to come to get to ye?”

“No.”

“So, why’d ya bring back a kin-slayer?” McCree angrily asked.

“McCree…” Genji trailed off, breathing in the air. “All I wanted is to settle things between me and my brother.”

“Huh, I bet he won’t.” McCree slurred, rolling his eyes. “He is probably thinkin’ of a way to escape or do the same thin’ again to you.”

“My brother has changed.” Genji insisted.

“He doesn’t live up to expectations…” McCree trailed off.

“McCree let’s talk this out rationally-” Winston tried to talk to the cowboy, but he ended up in the crossfire.

“Rationally? Do you want to talk rationally with this man? Who decided that he wanted to kill his-”

“McCree, please stop.” The doctor ordered him; however, he ignored the doctor.

“…brother. Who would do that to his family?” McCree exclaimed, raising his voice in the process.

“Uh… umm…” The scientist stammered, unable to do anything as she tried to talk. Her hands moving erratically along with her head as she looked at everyone.

Hanzo had enough.

“I’m sorry!” Hanzo shouted, before realizing what he had just done. All eyes turned to him as he muttered, “I’m sorry.” He corrected his tone. “If you will argue with me being here, then I will leave at once. I don’t wish to disturb you, excuse me.” Hanzo turned to leave but Genji turned and held Hanzo tight. 

“NO!” Genji snapped as he held Hanzo tightly. “You have lived all alone and I don’t want to see you in that state for years and more to come. Please brother, let us work this out.” When Genji said that, he was reminded of his life before he arrived here. Rustic hotels, mercenary work, and tired, summarize most of his situation. Keyword, most. What Genji didn’t know was his secret pastime, other than taking up dirty work.

Hanzo relaxes and hesitantly places a hand behind Genji. Rubbing in a constant direction of up and down.

“They just want what is best for you,” Hanzo told him sweetly, smiling in the process. Though it was a brotherly instinct. “I have hurt you, and I do not want to do that ever again.”

“See? He’s right, Gen’j.” The cowboy huffed in amusement, pulling out a cigarette and lit it using a lighter. The doctor hissed at him, but the cowboy didn’t bother to listen to her rant about his smoking habits and muttered a ‘whatever’ in her direction.

“Would you please shut up, McCree?” Genji turned to look at him. You can’t see his face from the faceplate, but Hanzo can feel his anger radiating from him. “He is my only family and I do not want to lose him ever again from an action that was not his fault.”

“Not his fault? God, he almost killed you Gen’j!”

“I know,” Genji murmured. “You have to trust me on this McCree. We all discussed this, and please, stop.”

McCree looked away with a ‘tsk’ and a grunt while Genji turned to Hanzo. He just stood still, anticipating another conflict to happen. But no one spoke up, except for Genji, who assured Hanzo that everything would be fine and that he was safe here.

In truth, Hanzo didn’t feel safe. He wanted to run away, to escape from it all, but can’t bring himself to. His brother was now in front of him. Safe and alive, with a burning passion that he could feel what he lacked during his childhood. The love of a family. He has a family that cared for him, for his wellbeing.

Genji has changed, Hanzo thinks, this is not the brother he used to know. His brother was reckless, a player, and in fact, does not give any damn about their clan. He was given the free will to explore and ended up abusing his position and power.

That resulted in a conflict within their clan and ultimately decided that killing Genji was the best option they have. Hanzo didn’t agree and was forced to take upon the role of slaying his brother. If he were to betray the elder’s orders, they would die. Scared for his life, as much as he hated it, he did what he was told.

But Genji didn’t know that it wasn’t Hanzo’s decision.

-

* * *

-

“…in conclusion, Hanzo will be an official Overwatch agent.” Winston finished, causing a stir from the agents who gathered around the large desk. Most of them were very much in denial that Hanzo, a kin-slayer -- they nicknamed -- was going to join them.

In the end, it has been decided that Hanzo would join them as an Overwatch agent leaving the cowboy and a few others defeated. Their determination to not let Hanzo join their team was inspiring, but only the determination part.

They were in the meeting room with all the other agents present on the base, while Genji leaned against the wall behind Hanzo’s position. He was seated between the cowboy from earlier and a young girl that’s chewing on a piece of gum while occasionally blowing a bubble. The cowboy stared at him most of the time with an angry face like he was studying Hanzo’s movements, and it made him nervous. Underneath the table, he can’t help but twiddle his fingers, trying to maintain his poker face.

Now, Hanzo is officially joining the group. It wasn’t his decision to join, but Genji keeps on pestering him about it. If this is what his brother wants, then he’ll do it for the sake of the family.

He could hear snarls of disagreement echo, leaving him unsure. His mind immediately logged all their opinions about Hanzo, leaving him distraught and unwelcome.

A man like him doesn’t deserve a place like Overwatch.

I don’t trust that guy.  
He’s weird and scary.  
I’m not looking forward to this…  
He’s a threat to us. He might do the same thing to us.  
I don’t like him; he looks too scary I-M-O.

Did he do the right decision of joining Overwatch?

-

* * *

-

At the end of the meeting, Winston, Genji, and Hanzo went to Winston’s lab, where Winston presented a tray of communicators. There were plenty of options to choose from, varying from a watch, necklace, ear pods, ear piercings, and – the most basic one – the walkie-talkie. He snorted at the last option, knowing full well he won’t choose that.

“Go on,” Winston held out the tray, urging Hanzo to choose. “Choose anything that you find interesting.”

A pair of ear piercings caught his eyes. It gleamed against the light above them, reflecting a soft blue hue. It certainly captured his attention, though, he does not know how to use this kind of communicator.

Hanzo pointed to the pair of ear piercings and Winston beamed at his pick. “A good choice!” Winston exclaimed and picked up the piercings. He placed the tray back on his desk. 

Genji stared at the gadgets. “We did not have this many communicators before,” he muttered, just enough for Hanzo and Winston to hear. And it was the truth.

It was a new tech that Winston made in his spare time, the gorilla implied. It had a few issues, but Winston told him that it’s working just fine. Winston suggested that Hanzo would test the new tech to improve its functions. If there were any problems with the gadget, he would report to Winston about it.

Hanzo is curious as to why Winston made different communicators instead of one. The answer to his question was to provide flexibility, starting from their communicators.  
Hanzo, in his opinion, thought that it was not necessary to make different communicators. Though on second thought, some communicators would be distinguishable on stealth missions, so he didn’t complain.

After the selection of his communicators – with the gorilla giving him two instead of one gadget, namely a holo-watch and the ear piercings he chose from earlier – Winston told Athena to register Hanzo as a formal Overwatch agent. He was scanned from head to toe and was given an ID. Agent #2641, it said, with his name, face, and his role as an agent: Defence & Sniper.

Hanzo was assigned to a room that was deeper inside the facility. One of the farthest rooms of the bunch. Instead of giving the empty room next to Genji’s, his room had some distance between them, but it was to be expected. Nonetheless, he nodded, understanding Winston’s concern for Genji even if he wasn’t very vocal about it. 

Leaving the room, Genji decided that helping Hanzo move in into his new room would be helpful and suggested that he also help unpack Hanzo’s belongings. Hanzo quickly declined, saying that he can unpack on his own, though there was another reason why he said no.

Genji nodded and proceeded to help Hanzo carry his luggage to his room. The facility is large, Hanzo noted, and he can already see himself getting lost if no one assisted him. Thankfully, Genji was here to lead him to his room.

They arrived in front of Hanzo’s room that is labeled: Room #35. Hanzo dropped his luggage on the floor and approached the keypad. Athena’s voice came into the speaker and kindly asked Hanzo to input his preferred combination. Without any other thought, he decided with 0404. Athena asked if this was his final decision and Hanzo answered with a yes.

The door slid open, revealing a decent room. A room, from what Hanzo noticed, could be enough for two people to stay in. It's larger than your average bedroom. More like a ten by ten sized room. In the middle of the room, there's a bed that can be modified to the user’s choice. Genji explained that it's an invention made by one of the engineers slash carpenter who makes inventions that are important for everyday livelihood. Most of which are beds, tables, lightwork, pipework, and more. The engineer likes making sure everyone is comfortable in this facility. There's a desk with a complete set of monitors situated across the bed. A bathroom that's situated right near you when you open the room. There's also an empty closet, a large empty shelf, and a double landscape window that displayed the ocean outside.

Hanzo entered the room, studying his surroundings. The teal-colored marble floor tiles were clean, to his surprise. Did they clean it before his arrival? Or was it clean in the first place? The walls were grey with white stripes ten centimeters apart and white squares in random areas, and it reflected the dim sunset light from outside. Hanzo let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was expecting something... different. Like a rustic, worn, and dirty cell. Yet, they placed him in an adequate room.

With Genji leaving him in his new quarters, he sighed and settled on his comfy bed. Looking at his luggage, he still had a lot of stuff to unpack.

-

* * *

-

Hanzo sat on his chair, with his desk in front of him. His monitor was turned on – and not the original one in his room – displaying a program that Hanzo bought online. It was a music studio named: Music WS. It’s a private program that only fewer people know about. A highly recommended one, said the users, especially with its easy access and simple tools. It has built-in instruments that Hanzo can play with just a click or press. Very convenient, indeed.

Ever since he was a teen, he wanted to join the music industry. It enthralled the young boy, with its fascinating composition and variety of choices. There were many genres of music that he had wanted to explore. But because of the clan, he couldn’t pursue that dream when he was still younger.

Now that he reached adulthood, without the control of the clan, and has the free will to do what he wants – and still grieving over his brother – he had decided to pursue his child-dream, to be a composer. Though the road wasn’t easy as it seemed.

The very first time he had opened the program was a nightmare and he realized that he can’t make it through just by teaching himself. He needed help with this. Composers make it seem so easy, Hanzo snarls, but he had to try. Thus, he tried to create a single composition that would seem decent, even if he had no comprehension such as where to start.

He failed to create one, nonetheless, it doesn’t stop him. He had to learn.

So, he decided to take up classes, but first, holovid search. He had surfed through numerous amounts of holovid to find the one that he needed the most, a guide to the program itself. Then, Hanzo remembered that it was a private program. Lightly slapping his forehead, he proceeded to go to the website where he had gotten the program.

Luckily, he scrolled to a suggestion of online learning for beginners where one of the creators would teach Hanzo how to use the program. He clicked the link and it led him to another tab where it offered a variety of selections for online learning. There was the choice where the creator sends videos to the student, another includes the possibility of chatting with the creator, while the one that piqued Hanzo’s interest was the last option, which was the option to be given samples of the creators themselves, a live video chat, a private message, and educational videos which were already all the things Hanzo needed.

Without any doubts, he proceeded to book in with the last option.

For two years, they were a complete help. Their service was completely professional and Hanzo didn’t regret applying with their education. Their way of teaching was easy to follow and simple without using complex terms after Hanzo had admitted that he lacked knowledge of music since he wasn’t able to take up music technology as his college course, only business management. He was assured that he wasn’t the only one that had not taken up that course, but still managed to use the program, and it relieved Hanzo a bit.

With their assistance, Hanzo finally mastered the program and managed to create his music. It wasn’t bad per se, though it doesn’t reach his expectations for what he can call his own.

Time passed and Hanzo created a lot of music. Every time he created; he can certainly notice improvements in his music. However, the more he created, the more draining it becomes. He needed appreciation to continue. Suddenly, an idea formed. What if he uploaded his music online? He managed to go this far, why not share his music online? So, that’s when he decided to upload them online. Through the HOLO-Space, he created his channel that he named, Haven.

He uploaded his favorite compositions to his channel. He fully expected not having any views, but instead surprised when a lot complimented on his ability to make ‘wonderful music’ and it pushed Hanzo forward.

Now, he is a widely known composer in the HOLO-Space that gained lots of popularity through shares and usage of his music. It wasn’t what Hanzo had expected. He thought that he would only gain a small audience, but no, he was mistaken. He is known all over the world for his music that felt significant to the audience. 

Now, here he is in front of his monitor, desperately trying to create a new composition that would suffice. Sadly, he doesn’t have an inch of inspiration.

“No, this won’t do.” Hanzo purses his lips into a frown. His brows lower slightly, almost turning his expression into a glare.

This has been his fourth attempt to create a musical composition. So far, his efforts don’t seem to click that he almost gave up. Keyword, almost. Pressing a button on his holopad, he decided to replay what he had made.

When he finished listening, he groaned and facepalmed. “It doesn’t feel right.”

Creating music is hard work, and Hanzo agrees with that statement. Every time he would create something different, he had to work from scratch. Not that he minded, he wanted for each of his music to be unique as much as possible.

Music is a complex composition of different instruments together or only a solo instrument. With each melody, they combine into a single composition that not only is pleasing to the ear but also portrays a message or a story for the people who listen.

To Hanzo, music is the only way he can freely express his emotions. Most of the time, people assume that he’s remorseless, ruthless, cold, and unemotional when you look at him. Not that he minded, he just doesn’t want anyone to be close to him. He’ll grow attached and… possibly make another mistake, just like what he did to Genji.

Hanzo learned that emotion is what catches the listener's attention to listen to music. All their passion and feelings are put together in a single composition. Different instruments can reach a certain emotion and it’s exceptional in that aspect.

Hanzo saved his project, turned off his monitor, and decided that sleep is the best option for now. He was tired from the long flight, so it somewhat affected his ability. His attempts weren’t enough to reach a certain level where he can go along with it. Everything was bland and doesn’t stick true to what he wanted to achieve, and that is to create something that people can feel safe…

A Haven.


	2. Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gets lost inside the facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I Listened To When Writing: Illenium – Fractures feat. Nevve

“Agent Hanzo.” A soft female voice spoke, disrupting Hanzo from his sleep. Instead of rising, he tossed and turned on his bed with a muffled groan before finding another comfortable position to drift off. The sleepiness hits him again and he’s desperate to go back to sleep. But the voice insisted. “Agent Hanzo, wake up. It is time for dinner. All agents must meet at the cafeteria to eat.”

With a huff, Hanzo rose from his bed, slouching. He has his eyes closed. He scratches both his eyes using his right hand. Every time Hanzo would wake, opening your eyes seems like a challenge to do. Sleep is tempting, but if he would lie back down, this AI will bug him continuously. He blinks, squinting at the immediate flash of light. He covered his eyes with his arm.

“I’m so sorry for that, Agent Shimada.” The voice, that he now recognized as Athena, apologized with an absolute monotone voice. Athena lowered the brightness of the light and Hanzo retracted his arm, finally able to adjust the light.

“It is fine,” Hanzo said, scratching his side and yawning in the process. “And please, call me Hanzo. I would not even dare call myself a Shimada.” His tongue suddenly felt like it’s stabbed my needles. He stretched his arms and legs before turning to the edge of the bed. He stood up and looked down at his clothes. Of course, he didn’t change from earlier. He sighed and went to his closet. He opened it, revealing well-arranged stacks of clothing and hanged formal wear. He picked out a different dark blue hoodie. He pulled out his favorite jogging pants and a pair of slippers. He closed the closet and placed his picked clothing on top of his bed.

Before he could strip from his clothing, he remembered about Athena.

“Excuse me, Athena-san?” He called out in a mediocre tone.

“Yes, Agent Hanzo? And please, you may call me Athena only.”

“Athena,” he corrects. “Am I secure in this room to change?” He asked, somewhat nervous if there could be any cameras watching him. If there was, he could resort to using his bathroom. It would surely invade the agent’s privacy if they were to have cameras inside the rooms.

“We do not install any cameras inside private quarters.” She stated. “Instead, we provide personal space for every agent in this facility. So, if you are worried that I can capture you naked, don’t fret. Winston only installed speakers.”

Hanzo was relieved.

“Please tell them that I would arrive soon.”

“Affirmative.” There was a little pause before Athena continued. “I may not be able to help you locate the position of the cafeteria later.”

“Why?” Hanzo’s brows furrowed.

“Winston will be giving me updates to my system minutes from now until tomorrow morning.”

“I could just ask you the location now.”

“Of course- “Athena stopped talking for a while. Hanzo worriedly tapped his feet on the ground. Until the AI spoke up again. “Oh, I’m sorry Agent Hanzo. Winston told me that the updates must come sooner than expected. I suggest asking for help from the other agents.”

“Do not apologize, I can find it on my own.” Hanzo shrugged. Then, Athena says goodbye to Hanzo, leaving him inside his room. Alone, with the comfort of silence.

-

* * *

-

He regrets it.

Hanzo walked for what felt like an eternity. He still hasn’t memorized the layout of the base. But that’s to be expected since he just arrived earlier. This place is a labyrinth, Hanzo ecstatically thought. Everywhere he goes looks like the same, the walls and the floor tiles. He can’t find any distinction wherever he goes. He sighs, concluding that his sense of direction is failing him ultimately. Like he even has one in the first place… He looks down in defeat, completely lost inside the facility.

Instinct was all he ever followed. Looks like it won’t help him now. 

He hasn’t passed by anyone since he left his room. He still hopes for someone to appear. It would lead to his embarrassment but he’s hungry right now and wants something to fill his stomach.

He remembers the way he was portrayed earlier by some of them. He understood from their perspective. Someone from an evil organization joining them. No way, right? How could someone like him join an organization like Overwatch?

It took a while for him to respond to Genji’s call. Days and days of constant pondering, thinking about the consequences and benefits. He thinks if Genji and he can pick up the pieces back together again and if this can greatly benefit his life. Maybe… he and Genji could spend their time together like they usually did as kids.

Hanzo continued walking for a couple of minutes and ended up arriving at a balcony. He can hear waves crashing down continuously. He approaches the edge, seeing the wonderful night sky in front of him come to view. He let his hands rest upon his back as he observed the nightly scenery with half-lidded eyes. His hood, which’s covering his hair, fell and rests on his back.

There’s only a single star that he could see. Twinkling in the lonely sky without anyone else to bother aside from the moon. He reaches out to the sky. The star twinkled peacefully in the sky and something surges through him. That star symbolizes him. He bit his lip as sadness slowly crept up his face. He clenches his hand and slowly retracts his hand.

The ocean breeze came and sweeps Hanzo’s hair into the air in an instant. It flails around like a fish on land. Hanzo covers his face with his left hand, the flowing breeze was too much for his eyes. He grits his teeth together as the breeze died down to a more calming one. He lowered his hand slowly, seeing the landscape again.

Hanzo’s eyes widened when he realized it wasn’t the full picture. The whole sky opens up and shows a lot of stars, all compact and near each other. It’s like Heaven opened up for him. Lots of different colors mashing together, making something that’s so pristine and divine, he could not describe it in words. Just beautiful. Every star is beautiful and they all fit altogether. No star is left out.

All the stars twinkling and the half-crescent moon is already enough. To him, it’s a canvas. Millions of stars are staring back at him. The moonlight shone upon him and the ocean reflected the light. The constant sparkle from the waters is so pleasing to the eye. The ocean looks dark and gloomy, but to Hanzo’s eyes, it was peaceful.

He continues to look up, seemingly in awe. Then a shooting star passed by him.

‘Do wishes come true?’ Hanzo thinks to himself suddenly. When shooting stars pass by, people say to wish upon the blazing trail. With sincere intentions, it can come true. Hanzo entertains the belief. He huffs and shakes his head, thinking that this is silly to even do. Yet he closes his eyes and whispers his wish with his voice overwhelmed by the noises of the ocean. For a few seconds, he stays like that. Then he opens his eyes, welcoming the starry night sky again.

He hears something.

A familiar tune. Then it slowly fades out.

He turned his head to his right and saw a dark figure, laying down on a bench with something facing in Hanzo’s direction. A hat, a cowboy hat to be exact. His eyes widened at what he sees. He notices the bottles lying next to the sleeping silhouette. There are hints of ashes from a cigarette that had died out from the coldness. At the back of his mind came a nagging thought.

It’s McCree.

He slowly approaches the man and the man’s snores became more prevalent to his range of hearing. The ocean once dampened the sounds coming from the man. But now, it became so clear that he could rake his ears just to get rid of the disturbing noise.

His sounds disrupted the peaceful roars of the ocean. The clashing waves that felt peaceful to his ears, now disturbed. It bothers him to no end. The man’s noises were too aggravating and too disturbing. It’s too much for his ears. He ends up covering his ears using his hood. Even though it did little.

He stands before the sleeping form, seeing that he covered his face using the cowboy hat. All he can name the stetson is a cowboy hat. He kneels and picks up a bottle, examining the brand and the contents. He squints his eyes but can’t decipher the blurry brand name. He lifts the cork and takes a sniff. He regrets it and immediately covers it using the cork. What a horrible smell. Does he drink smelly booze? He glances at Jesse with disgust. Though it changes when he saw something shiny. A medallion.

The medal reflected the light from the sky. Hanzo moves closer to inspect it. What an interesting design. He wonders what this means… Then his stomach reminds him. He sighs and clenches his fists. Is this a good decision? He doesn’t know. Here goes nothing.

He slowly shakes the sleeping form.

He can resort to asking the AI’s help but would end up resetting her system updates. Since earlier, she has announced that she’s going through maintenance until tomorrow morning. That’s a no to him. He hasn’t passed any other agents probably because they’re in the cafeteria already. All that’s left was McCree.

He could ask for his help, but due to his reaction to Hanzo’s presence, he hesitates to do so.

The cowman rumbles and pushesHanzo’s hand away. He turns, with Hanzo facing at his back. With a bunch of incoherent phrases, McCree went back to sleep with a loud snore. Hanzo sighs and shakes his head. Unhelpful.

He turns to go back inside, when something fell, causing a rattle to echo across the ground. Was it the bottles? He looks down, and his eyes widened. It wasn’t the bottles; it was an MP3 player.

He picks up the small gadget and winces, it had a lot of marks and cracks. Looking at the shape it was in, it looked like the cowboy had this for a long time. An antique gadget from previous decades, surely from the design and its structure.

He looks up at the cowman, then back at the gadget. It suits his aesthetic, he thought.

Inspecting the item, Hanzo wanted to know how this gadget would work. His finger hovers over the buttons which had no implications on what the buttons do whatsoever. He contemplates turning it on because maybe it would be a breach of privacy. It would be rude to the cowman. He is curious though. He pursed his lips and stares at the gadget a bit longer. In the end, he decides to give it back.

He places it down on the ground, just beside the legs of the bench, and stands back up. He took a moment to study the peaceful form of McCree. Seeing the figure both rise and go back down repeatedly. He can’t make out the features of the cowboy due to the stetson and the cloth around him. It wrapped his neck, arm, and a bit of his face. 

Hanzo sighs, he still needed to find the cafeteria. He turns around to go back inside. A glance at the scenery before doing his task. It only took a few steps before hearing glass breaking and a large thump to the ground with a loud “oof” coming from behind him. He turned around swiftly, almost losing his balance in the process.

McCree is on the floor, groaning in pain, while Hanzo quickly kneeled before him. Jesse faced the sky, hissing at the pain in his head and sides. Until a dark figure looks down at him.

“Howdy?” McCRee muttered.

“Good evening.” Hanzo greeted back.

McCree soon realized who the person was. His eyes were widening in realization. He scrambled underneath Hanzo and feel the pain growing, ultimately failing to get away from the archer. He grunted, placing both his hands to his head. He grits his teeth and his breathing became ragged.

“I shouldn’t have drunk that many.” McCree writhed in agony. “Fuck!”

All Hanzo could do is stare at him. He didn’t know what to do. The situation is not the reason, but McCree. He bit the inside of his cheek as he forced himself to speak.

“Are you okay?” 

“Do I look okay to you?” McCree cried. “My head is bein' a bitch right now and all yer doin is just starin at my sufferin' ass!”

“I was not staring at your ass.” Hanzo raised a brow.

“That wasn’t-! Ugh, nevermind.”

McCree slowly sits up. Using his right prosthetic hand, he lifted himself while the other caressed his forehead. Hanzo moves out of the way, went to Jesse’s side, and helps him balance.

McCree pushes Hanzo’s hands away. “I can handle this. I don’t need yer help.” He insists. “Especially from someone like you.”

Hanzo nods and gave McCree space, still kneeling on the ground. He just stared at McCree.

McCree sighs as soon as he sat upon the ground. His legs are crossed, elbows propped on his thigh, and he leans on his palm. He turns to look at Hanzo, who’s staring at him.

“What do you want?” He asked. “I don’t recall you havin’ any business here.”

Hanzo gulps. Guess there’s no backing out now.

“I do not know where the cafeteria is located." Hanzo admits. "I got lost and ended up here. I just need directions to-" 

"Not my problem." McCree cuts him off. "Go find someone else." 

"I have not passed by anyone since-"

“Do you think I fuckin’ care?” McCree huffs, snarling at the wide-eyed Hanzo.

“You asked, so I-”

“But do I care? I don’t. Now fuck off and leave me alone kin-slayer. Go, before I change my mind of killing you.”

McCree turned to stare at the horizon. He spreads his legs apart while he places his two hands behind him to prevent falling back. He tilts his head and enjoys the night sky in front of him.

Their conversation ends there.

Hanzo stares at McCree, anxious about what to say next. Or, if talking is a good decision at all. McCree has shown signs of hostility and he wouldn’t want that to escalate any further. So, he backs off and left McCree there. With a last look, he went back to the desolate hallway.

He walks a few meters before a small figure from the intersection bumps him. He took a step back when the impact came. His eyes widened when the person fell onto the ground, muttering a small “ouch.”

It’s the scientist from earlier. She has her holopad held tightly against her chest. The scientist opens her eyes and looks up. “Ah-“

Hanzo outstretched his hand to offer help. The scientist looks at it and hesitates but takes it. She lifts herself with the help of Hanzo. Dusting herself, she adjusts her glasses.

“Thank you, uh-” She trailed off.

“Hanzo. Please call me Hanzo.”

“…Hanzo. Oh, and call me Mei!” She smiled.

“You are welcome, Mei.” Finally! Someone not hostile to him, he thinks. Her expression suddenly changed from happy to confuse which worries him.

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to be in the cafeteria? Genji has been looking for you!” She exclaimed.

Ah.

“I am embarrassed to admit that I am lost finding the cafeteria.” Hanzo nervously chuckles and scratches his neck. 

“Did you try- oh,” she shook her head. “Athena must’ve gone through her system updates already.”

“She did.” Hanzo nods.

“There wasn’t anybody to assist you?”

Hanzo thinks of McCree for a moment but shook his head. “No, no. I had not passed anyone.”

“Hm, I can help you instead.” She exclaims. Hanzo is about to tell her otherwise, since to him, she looked like a busy woman. However, the scientist insisted. “I don’t have any tasks for today. Don’t worry.”

“It would be much appreciated,” Hanzo replies.

“Well, then. Follow me.” She gestured to Hanzo to follow her.

They walk together through the silent hallway. Their steps echo as they walk further deep into the facility. Hanzo looks around, trying to distinguish anything that could help him know the way. Still nothing.

Hanzo sighs and the sound alerts the scientist.

“What’s wrong?” She asks.

“It feels like walking in circles,” Hanzo says. “I can not find my way around this place.”

“Like a maze,” she nods. “It’s the same for me when I first arrived here. I got so lost that I cried.” She pouts then closes her mouth. Turning to look at Hanzo, she expresses a concerned look. “You… aren’t going to make fun of me, are you?”

“Why would I?”

“Oh,” the response of Hanzo surprises her. She twiddles her fingers and looks away. “Well, I just assumed you were going to.”

“I am not going to laugh at someone’s moment of weakness.” He frowns. “You think I was going to?”

“Well… they did tell me you were in a clan. They portrayed you as the bad guy.” She tells him sadly. 

“They?”

“The others but not all of them. I’m sure a few told them otherwise. Your brother was there to defend you.” She smiles. What she said blossoms something inside him. The warmth spreading throughout him and it travels up to his mouth, making the edges of his mouth quirk up in a smile. He was unable to hold his smile from showing. 

But it felt right.

“He was persistent about convincing the others you that you weren’t bad.” She recalls.

“He did not need to do that,” Hanzo muttered.

“But he did, right?” She looked at him with a gleeful look. “Your brother loves you. From what I’ve learned, he was anxious that you might deny the offer to be an agent. He kept on having counseling with Zenyatta about it.” 

“Who is Zenyatta?” He asks, brows furrowing.

“Zenyatta is an omnic-monk. Genji told me one time that Zenyatta helped him go through his madness stage before. Way back when he was in red. He was so scary.”

Hanzo bit his lip. He’s glad that Genji survived. He didn’t forget that he caused Genji’s hatred of the clan and him. He almost killed his brother, but it was part of his plan.  
A plan that almost failed.

“Is that so,” Hanzo mumbled, pondering on the thought of his brother in the shade of red. He scoffs. His brother? In red? That would be ridiculous. Never in a decade, he would think that his brother, who favors green more, would choose red. Thinking again, red is probably a bit more refreshing than choosing green most of the time. A nice change he would like to see.

“Do you mind?” Mei asks suddenly. Hanzo turned to look at her and raised a brow. “If I play music?” She held her pad to face Hanzo’s way, revealing a mainstream music app called Vibe.  
He shook his head. “Not at all. Please go ahead.”

She pressed the button and-

Huh?

Isn’t this his music?

He looked at her wide-eyed, surprised she listens to his music. Fractures, huh?

“Do you… listen to HAVEN’s music?” He asks.

“Oh definitely! I have only listened to their works recently, but I enjoyed their songs, especially this one.” She smiles. “It… this song hits me a bit.”

“Care to elaborate?”

She moves her left hand from the pad to clench her arm. “I… I don’t know if I’m comfortable talking about it.” Her face turns sad.

“Oh- I’m sorry.” He covers his mouth. “You do not have to tell me.”

“Thank you...” She mumbles, seemingly wanting to end the conversation. Hanzo is willing to end it as well since he is uncomfortable. So, they both let his music echo around the empty hallway.


	3. Attentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo meets a young and aspiring engineer and gets a piece of slightly interesting information about McCree.

The song died out when they arrived from what seemed to be a large metal door to the cafeteria that’s wide open for him and Mei to enter. Hanzo thinks that it could be at least seven feet in length. From its design, it looks like it could be commanded to open or close. He could hear noises of laughter inside. He feels hesitant now. The nervousness growing in his stomach, almost rising to feel like he could vomit. He could remember their unpleasant gazes from earlier. The glares, worries, and stern gazes. All of it threatening Hanzo. Will he receive them again?

He stops in front of the entrance, as well as Mei, who looks at him worriedly. He observes the room inside. It was lively and… very domestic. The members who were present talk and interact with one another like family. Winston is interacting with Lena who seemed very much into their conversation at the farthest table. The female doctor is talking with Genji, who crosses his arms and his back to Hanzo at a separate table. There were some he recognized, though he doesn’t know their names. They all looked so-

“You okay, Hanzo?” Mei asks. He blinks for a moment. He turns his focus to her. She held this stern gaze that he can’t help but feel uncomfortable. She tilts her head and raises a brow. “You look distressed.”

He feels scared. He feels nervous. He feels anxious. He doesn’t want to go inside where it’s packed with strangers that don’t like him at all. He might get used to people glaring at him when they’re his enemy. This is different. These are people who helped Genji. Who made him into who he is now. He should be thankful – grateful for all of their efforts. He wants to be of service to them. He wants to repay everything they had done for Genji. His brother whom he loved so dearly. All he can do for now is to make sure that they see him as a comrade and not a threat. So far, he thinks he progresses with Mei – but wasn’t sure. She sees him as an ally… right?

He purses his lips together and shakes his head. “I’m fine. I’m just tired.” It’s true. He’s felt tired. Hungry and with the impending jetlag still affecting him. He can’t want to lie on the bed and sleep for long hours. But he can’t go with an empty stomach or else he would lie awake with his stomach roaring for food. It would drive him mad. He wouldn’t sleep in the process.

“…if you say so.” Her squint says otherwise. Yet she didn’t push further. She smiled instead and held Hanzo by his right arm. “Come on.” She drags him inside without warning, causing him to erupt a weird yelp. The world stopped from the moment the sound erupted from his lips. His face and ears were burning in shame.

He felt like he’s invading their space the moment he arrived here. It made this feeling worse when he stepped inside the cafeteria. From the moment he entered, it was an immediate switch. The whole room is silent. Only the pitter-patter from the sink, impact from spoons and forks, and shifting filled the room. He looked down. He could not bring himself to look up. Not after he just made that inhumane screech. So embarrassing. All he can think of right now is their gaze at him. Maybe they were pitying his presence. Maybe they were finding his scream hilarious. Hanzo bit his lip and closes his fists together. He pushes his fingernails into his palm, feeling the immediate pain. Oh how much he wanted to stay somewhere else.

Mei continues to drag him inside. Weaving through the people whom he refused to look at their faces. He doesn’t want to see their reactions. He didn’t need to. What he needs right now is food. Yes, food. Something to eat. Something to fill his hunger. Focus on food. He doesn’t want to think about the stares that surround him right now. He tries to distract himself with the thought of eating food. And it’s working.

Suddenly, he’s right in front of Genji. He jumps a bit before he straightens himself. “Good evening, Genji.”

“Brother.” Genji beams, glad at the presence of his brother in front of him. Hanzo blinks as he processes his location. He’s by the table of Genji, where he and the doctor sat. They were in the middle of the room. “Where have you been? Supper is almost over. You must be starving.” Genji leads him to sit down, which Hanzo politely obliges. He still doesn’t look up from the people staring at him. He grits his teeth together, focusing only on the empty table in front of him. “Here, sit down and wait. I will get you something to eat. Just – stay here okay?” Genji pats his back before leaving his side.

No, he doesn’t want Genji to leave. He doesn’t know anyone here. He felt constricted. He doesn’t want to stay here for long. Twiddling his fingers, he anxiously waits. Mei sits down at Hanzo’s left side. He glances anxiously at her, his brows furrowed and lips pursed. She gives him a smile that reached her ears.

“You don’t have to worry about anything Hanzo.” She assures him with a pat on his shoulder. He nods and looks back at the table. It didn’t comfort him that much. But he appreciated her effort. “You’re safe here.”

He hopes so.

He closes his eyes and breathes in. He needs to calm himself before something happens when his anxiety overwhelms him fully. Taking a few deep breaths, he finally calms down. The sweet relief taking him. His mind cleared and he relaxed on his seat. He could still feel a bit of uncertainty but distracts himself from it.

“Mei, have you seen Jesse?” The doctor asks, sitting across from where Hanzo and Mei sat. He looks at her for a moment, before looking down at the table again. “I heard he hasn’t eaten yet, courtesy of Genji.”

“He is probably off drinking again.”Genji muses as he strides his way back to them. He held a plate with fish soup and greens, tempura, and two cups of rice while his other hand held a glass of water. He gently sets them along with a pair of chopsticks in front of Hanzo and sits beside Hanzo, looking at him as if he was waiting for his reaction. Hanzo looks at the food, brows furrowing. The aroma of the meal in front of him makes his mouth water. He can’t wait to dig in. “Here, eat up.”

“Thank you…” He mumbled to Genji. He thanks for the food, picks up the chopsticks, separates them, and picks up one tempura. Hanzo stopped halfway from placing it inside his mouth when he sees his brother still staring at him. His face scrunches with discomfort. “What?”

“What took you so long?” Genji asks, propping his arm on the table. His fingers dance, rising and meeting the table again.

Ah. This is going to be embarrassing. He ducks his head, biting his cheek.

“I got lost.” That’s all he said. His cheeks burn hot with shame. Genji seems to want more information. Thankfully, Mei steps in.

“Athena underwent through her system update before she could tell Hanzo directions. Luckily, I bumped into him.” He looks at her gratefully.

That seemed to satisfy Genji. “Thank you, Mei. If it wasn’t for you, Hanzo would’ve missed diner.” He says, before turning to the doctor. Hanzo sighs internally and stuffs the tempura inside his mouth. It’s delicious, Hanzo hums. “Going back to Angela’s question, I think he’s hiding somewhere.”

“The last time I saw him, he was at the shooting range,” Mei says, leaning against her hand with her elbow on the table. “I haven’t checked his room.”

“He’s probably not in his room.” The doctor sighs, sitting up properly. She holds a dessert-filled box which she opens and takes a small treat. “Most days, he would wander around the base looking for a spot that no one would see him.”

He could say something. He could tell them that he knows where McCree was. Yet, he doesn’t bring himself to. He could remember the gaze McCree gave to Hanzo. He gulps. If he tells them, McCree would definitely kill him. So, he doesn’t and listens instead. Due to their worry, he can feel the guilt seeping in. 

“It is a habit of his,” Genji adds, shrugging. “Even during Blackwatch. Whenever we do not have any missions to do, he spends his time isolating himself.” He shifts to a position where he’s playing an imaginary guitar. “Constantly playing the guitar and singing on his lonesome. He would occasionally hang-out with the others and take song requests.”

“Wait, he plays the guitar?” Mei perks up, eyes widening.

“Yeah!” Genji exclaims. “He plays a lot of songs. Jesse – well, is pretty good with the guitar. There would be days where I would just listen to him play. Though, I am not sure if he still does today.”

“Oh, I did see him carry a guitar last week – if that helps.” The doctor says.

“Thank you, Angela,” Genji utters.”That helps answer my question.” Hanzo swore he saw Genji’s green light shining even brighter. Hanzo decides to listen in to their conversation.

“You weren’t even asking a question.” The doctor – Angela – deadpans to which Genji chuckles. He could see a faint smirk on the doctor’s face. He could feel the faintest urge to smirk. “We’re not even sure if he’s going to play.”

“Why get the guitar if he’s not going to even play anyway?” Genji laughs.

“Where did he even get the guitar?” Mei asks. 

“Probably in one of the abandoned rooms.” Angela supplies. “I heard there was a music studio room in this facility. They call it the lounge room, where the agents assigned here get to band and spend their time playing music when they’re off-duty. I was not assigned here. When I did get the chance to visit, it was one of the rooms where most agents gather.” That piques Hanzo’s interest. A music studio would certainly be worth checking out. He doesn’t show his interest and continues eating, stuffing his face with rice. “I find music studio a fitting name for it.”

“I did not even know this! They have one here?” Genji huffs. “We didn’t even have one back at base.”

“No one ever asked.” Angela snorts, shaking her head. “Besides, everyone was mission-focused. Especially, you.”

“I wished I knew how to play the guitar,” Mei mumbles sadly. “Or any instrument. My father wants me to at least learn how to play one. But I was too focused on getting my degree to even play.”

“McCree could teach you if you asked,” Genji shrugs. “Or just stick to the simple instruments like a tambourine. McCree would be glad to teach you.” 

“But he always seemed so busy.”

“I doubt that.” Angela shakes her head. “Jesse doesn’t even have work to do. Well, sometimes Winston calls for him. But that’s about it.”

“I agree,” Genji nods. “He spends his time scrolling through social media for dog pics. Or maybe even drown himself with Haven’s music. Or both. Heh, I even saw his playlist once. I can tell he really favors the artist.”

Hanzo chokes on his fish soup. He immediately sets the bowl back down on the table to prevent it from spilling. His throat burns with pain as he clutches his chest tightly and coughs.

McCree listens to – maybe even love – his work. It’s a good thing he hasn’t revealed his identity yet to the public. That would cause some major concerns, especially that he now knows that two people here listen to his work.

“Aniki,” Genji looks at him with concern. His hand made its way to Hanzo’s shoulder. “You alright?”

“I am fine,” Hanzo hacks, voice raspy. He clears his throat. He reaches for the water which Genji provides helpfully. “Thank you.”

Hanzo finishes the water with a couple of gulps. His throat still burns but it did help alleviate the pain a bit. 

“I can ask him during my spare time.” Mei decides, smiling. “If I manage to find him.”

“A hobby like that seems fitting for you, Mei.” Angela chuckles. “I hope this will help you relax. You tend to overwork yourself.”

“Oh, I just can’t help it…” Mei trails off.

“Oh, Dr. Ziegler!” A woman calls. All of them turn around to see a tall woman with armor walking towards their small group. Her ponytail bobbing as she rushes to meet the doctor. The doctor sets the box on the table before approaching the agent.

“Brigitte, you’re back!” She exclaims as they both engulf in a hug. “Ow ow – your armor – it hurts!”

“My bad,” Brigitte’s eyes widen, and she releases Angela quickly. Angela lets out a relieved sigh.

“So, how’d your mission go?” Angela asks.

“We had problems, but we managed.” Brigitte gestures with her hand, shrugging at the last part. “Papa was the reason why it was nearly unsuccessful.”

“Oi heard that, ya nitwit!” A dwarf from the distance shouts.

“Well, he was also the reason why it was successful.” Brigitte laughs. “Got out with a bunch of bruises and scars. Oh, that reminds me – Reinhardt has a large gash right by his arm, two gunshot wounds by his leg, and a concussion. Lucio already brought him to the med bay. He needs you as soon as possible.”

Angela straightens up. “Alright, I’m on my way. Come, let’s get you checked as well. Tell your dad to go to the med bay as well.” She walks briskly out of the cafeteria.

“Ja Ja, I’ll go.” The dwarf huffs. “I’m getting something to eat first.”

“I don’t recognize you…” Brigitte mumbles. Hanzo looks at her to see that she’s looking at him. Then her expression changes. “Aha, you must be…” She snaps her fingers. “Hanzo, right? Genji’s brother?”

“Yes,” Genji replies with a curt nod. “He had arrived earlier this afternoon.”

“Welcome to Overwatch!” Brigitte greets with a large smile. She holds out her hand for him to shake. “I’m Brigitte Lindholm. Both an Overwatch agent and an engineer. I heard you were coming. I was on a mission in Germany. It’s so good to meet you.”

He looks at her hand for a moment, before clasping his hand with hers and shakes it. “Likewise.”

“I’m so happy that you decided to join our small group.” She releases his hand. “It’s not much, but I hope you feel at home here.”

Well, he genuinely wants to, but he still feels unsafe. His anxiety seeps in once more. He doesn’t know what to say, instead, he nods.

“So, how do like it so far?” Brigitte asks.

Hanzo tilts his head. “Pardon?”

“The surroundings, the rooms, all of it – how do you like it so far?” She points around to whatever she could see.

“Ah. Well, I have not explored the whole building, yet.” He confesses. “I slept after the meeting that they had held.” He left the part where he spent an hour trying to come up with a new single.

“Was the bed comfortable at least?” She asks. Hanzo nods as a reply to which she smiles. “That futon was recommended to me by Dr. Ziegler. She said that it’s the most relaxing comforter there is. The blankets and pillows were part of the package.”

“Ah, it is comfortable. I slept wonderfully.”

“I bet.” She giggles.

“Brigitte!” Her father booms, cutting off her laughter and flinches. He flinches as well.

“Anyway, I better get going. Papa’s waiting for me.” She walks away and waves. “See you around.”

Hanzo picks up another fish, only to frown when there wasn’t any left. His eyes widens when he realized he finished his food. He sets the chopsticks down. A sigh comes out from his lips.

“Let me clean this up for you, brother,” Genji suggests, reaching for the utensils. However, Hanzo shakes his head no and neatly piles everything.

“You served me food and welcomed me. I think I should be the one to clean up my mess.” Hanzo states, clearly determined. However, Genji insists.

“It’s alright, brother.” Genji says. “I am the one assigned for cleaning up the messes in the cafeteria today. As well as cooking.”

“You were the cook?” Hanzo asks, surprised. Genji nods. It was out of character for Genji to cook and clean. The words were clear from his brother’s mouth. However, thinking about Genji doing chores – doesn’t sit right. Instead of pushing further, “The food was great. I enjoyed it. Thank you, Genji.”

“Pshh, no problem.” Genji takes the pile onto a tray and walks away. “As long as you enjoyed it.” Before Genji could go, he turns around and looks at Mei. “Can you please lead my brother to his room?”

“Gladly.” She answers as she stands to stretch. Hanzo stands up too. “Let’s go, Hanzo.”

“Alright. Good night, Genji.” Hanzo nods at Genji. Genji bids his farewell as well. He follows Mei to the hallway.

It's a silent walk back to his room. No words were shared, just the patter of their feet only fill in the silence. When they arrived in front of Hanzo’s room, Mei wishes him goodnight and Hanzo does too. He steps inside.

When the door closes, Hanzo sighs. He presses the light switch near the door and the room brights up. He wanders over to the bathroom, pressing another light switch, and the bathroom lights up. He closes the door, locking it in the process, and strips his clothing. He removes the wrap around his ponytail, making his hair fall. The strands of hair hanging and clinging on his shoulders. He hangs his clothing over the clothes rack, before walking into the shower.

-

* * *

-

He wraps himself with the towel inside the bathroom, then opens the door to his bedroom. It was a relief to finally take a bath, scrubbing every dirt on him. It had been a long tiring day for him. He couldn’t wait for sleep.

His phone dings; a notification appears on the lock screen. He approaches his phone, turning it on before reading the notice. It’s a comment from one of his latest works. He unlocks his phone and presses on the message. It sends him to the Vibe application and it loads for a while before he could see it. He sits down on his bed. It says:

##### Jin2930

> I love your work so much!! I have been your follower ever since you started here. It has been a rough year, but listening to you made it so much better. <3 <3 <3

He smiles. Seeing people taking the time to comment on his music, just gives him the motivation to do more. It’s a pleasant feeling. Something that could make his day better. He thinks about the response he would give to this person. He clicks the comment button and types his response.

##### HAVEN

> Thank you for the support. I genuinely appreciate it. I’m sorry that you had to experience such a rough year. I have faith that things will get better.

Hanzo’s finger hovers on the send button. Was this a good message? Should I add more? What if this person dislikes my response? He’s overthinking again just from a plain and simple message. He shakes his head and presses the message without another thought. If he keeps on overthinking, he won’t stop.

He replies to a few more comments. His smile gets even wider the more he reads them. He could not avoid the hate messages. He occasionally frowns when he encounters them. He did not bother to reply to them.

He turns his phone off and places it beside his monitor and approaches his closet. He pulls a boxer and black satin pants. He slips them on. He doesn’t bother wearing any upper garment. He turns the lights off manually before slumping on the bed. He shifts inside the sheets and closes his eyes. He sighs, content. His mind wanders, seeing a weird vision. Sleep overtakes him before he could even realize it.


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo does his morning routine and goes to the kitchen.

Hanzo wakes up suddenly, eyes open wide. He looks up at the ceiling. His heart’s racing, as if he is running in a marathon. His breathing’s too fast for him to keep up. He grasps his chest, trying to level his breathing. He sits up, groaning in the process.

Hanzo feels lightheaded. Everything around him swirls. He abruptly closes his eyes and presses a hand against his forehead. Waking up every morning is always unpleasant for Hanzo. It is something that he hates. He wishes to sleep some more. Though, with his chest pounding and rapid breathing, it looks like he’s not getting another dose of rest. He’s more awake than he was yesterday.

He grunts, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. He stumbles over a few times before arriving at the door. He opens it without hesitation and walks over to the sink. The checkered black and white tiles feel cool against his feet. He turns the faucet on, splashing cold water into his face. He opens his eyes and blinks at the mirror in front of him slowly. But there was no light, he could barely even see himself. He turns around and flips the light switch. Hanzo hisses at the bright light, squinting immediately. It took a while for him to get used to the light and look back at himself. There he is, still looking tired as ever as if the sleep was useless. His long black locks swaying slightly from his momentum, brushing over his shoulder. He sniffs and grabs the toothbrush inside his toothbrush container before pouring toothpaste over it. He pours water over the toothpaste then he scrubs his teeth while looking at himself in the mirror.

Mornings were never Hanzo’s favorite time of the day. It requires so much effort just to push yourself out of bed. Hanzo would rather prefer the comfort of the pillows and the comforter and sleep for the rest of the day. However, he has a lot of work to do and that’s what drives his hatred for this time of day.

He’s not a morning person; people who usually encounter him in the morning would say so. His bitter bitch face along with his guttural vocals is not a pleasant combination. He would need his caffeine if one doesn’t want to face the wrath of Hanzo. Just the aura of Hanzo can make people go agitated. Rarely, he would not be in a bad mood. Though rare, one would wish it were to happen every day. Luckily, today is that rare day.

Hanzo spits the toothpaste to the sink. He washes his toothbrush, placing it back into its case. He rinses his mouth with a simple gargle and spits. He does it for a while until he’s satisfied. Hanzo grabs a small towel, hanging beside the mirror, and thoroughly washes his face with it. He hangs the face towel back on the wall-mounted hanging rack. He strides over to the toilet and does his business. He contemplates for a bit, whether he should take a shower or not. He still doesn’t know what time it is, but he knew it was too early because the window from his bedroom shows a dark sky. 

After taking a piss, he pads back inside his bedroom and approaches his desk. He grabs his phone and turns it on. It’s the ninth of September and four forty-one in the morning. Hanzo squints, his nose scrunching. It’s still early; maybe, the bath could wait. He places his phone back at the desk and stretches, moaning in the process. He scratches his hair, mumbling softly about needing tea. He turns his back to the bed, promptly tidying it. Well, now that he’s good and ready to go, he thinks it’s time to go out and face them again.

He looks down at his feet. The thought of getting out back there is a nightmare for Hanzo. Just thinking of every nasty glare and different accusations pointed at him makes him nauseous. Truth be told, it’s not his first time facing people like them.

He experienced that during his time with the Shimada clan. The elders were quick to give incisive judgment… and punishment. With haste, whenever Hanzo was to make an error, a punishment was decided no matter how small the slip he had done. Even when Genji was the one in trouble, Hanzo was quick to push Genji away and blame everything on himself. He doesn’t like it. But he hated hearing his brother’s cries and screams of pain from getting whipped.

Due to his upbringing, Hanzo became an overthinker. He always finds himself drowning in his mind. Every thought seemed to block out his perception, which was not helpful in certain situations. Meditation and spending time alone seemed to be the remedy for it. Sadly, it was only temporary. It would always come back to haunt him. 

To Hanzo, it was necessary to isolate himself from the outside. It was – he felt like it was the right thing to do. It helped erase a lot of thoughts and calms his mind. The more he spends time in social areas, the more he feels drained. What does he get out of it? Nothing, other than getting socially and physically exhausted, oh, and don’t forget his overthinking issues. When he secludes himself from people, there was peace. Just the view of the pleasing sky was enough to bring him so. 

Friendly acquaintances are always welcome to join him. He wants to share the peace he felt along with the silence of nature. However, it is important to have Hanzo know the person first before spending either a quiet moment or a conversation with them. 

Hanzo is always wary of people. Introductions were important. Just like what – what was her name… oh, right – Brigitte did yesterday. She was kind and welcoming. She gave Hanzo an introductory speech and didn’t hesitate, not even a flinch – well except when her father shouted. What was surprising to Hanzo was that she said that she hoped that he felt that at home right here. Hanzo could almost laugh. 

He never had a home, to begin with.

Mei was also kind. She apologized when they ran into each other – she did not need to, because it was his fault in the first place. Surprisingly, she was concerned about Hanzo the whole time he was there at the cafeteria. She kept on asking him if he was okay as if she can sense his discomfort. He could almost feel her phantom eyes scanning for any clues to support her accusation about him. A gentle soul, truly anomalous to Hanzo’s eyes. He could spend a moment with them if he needed to. May it be asking for something or just a normal conversation.

Even if he knew McCree will not hesitate to kill him, Hanzo still approached him.

First off, Hanzo is scared of that man. When those dark oak eyes stared at him, he felt naked all of a sudden. It was the first time for him to feel that amount of danger screaming in his brain. Even his dragons cannot challenge the level of intensity and instead, whined in his tattoo, offering comfort to Hanzo. The man is dangerous, Hanzo could tell. He had noticed that McCree’s right hand hovered over his holster where he could see the handle of a gun; he was waiting, ready to fire when Hanzo would slightly move. His fingers were tense. Hanzo knew that the man was quick to draw a gun when the time was right. From Hanzo’s perspective, McCree has this large ‘DANGER’ sign over his head. It would be wise to avoid him at all cost.

Yet he encountered him at that balcony. It was a beautiful space to enjoy the sea and the sky. He remembers the sea breeze, the stars, the ocean, and the serene ambiance. He could stay there for as long as he wanted, mesmerized by the view and the tranquility it offers. That cowboy was there. He outwardly shows his detest for Hanzo. The man, who looked at Hanzo with blood-red eyes. The man, that cares for Genji. The man, who shook the very core of Hanzo’s façade, managed to scare him.

He could almost feel himself reliving his past. Hanzo kneeled before his superiors, the elders of the clan. Hanzo does not dare look. He knew their faces, the expressions that they held. It was clear as day. Intense stares and glaring faces. It surrounded Hanzo. Everywhere he would glance, there would be an elder who looked at him with a scowl. Hanzo doesn’t know where to look. So, he looked down instead. Going back to McCree, other than his profound hatred for Hanzo. He noticed something.

Did he feel the same way too?

Before he left McCree, he notices how the cowman was at peace, sitting there and taking in the night sky. His face wasn’t shown that much to reveal any sort of emotion. But he could tell, just by the silence and the contented sighs from him, he likes – or, maybe even loves – the area.

Asking McCree for directions wasn’t an easy decision, knowing how McCree feels about him. His throat tightened when he tried to ask; it was an unpleasant feeling. Hanzo was not one to back down, however, this was different. He could see death from McCree’s eyes. Somehow, Hanzo managed to force himself to talk and in the end, got nothing but a threat.

Hanzo shakes his head and takes a deep breath. He should maybe think about something else.

Every morning, he takes a jog for at least twenty minutes. Sometimes, it would take longer than that because of distractions. One being any type of dessert. Well, mostly sweets. Hanzo is easily tempted by anything that tastes remotely sweet. Every time he would pass by a bakery, he knew he had to buy anything they had to offer. Exiting the shop, he holds two assorted bags of pastries and a cup of frappe. Hanzo sighs as he carried them to his apartment. You can’t blame him. His sweet tooth and dragons were being absolute demons.

Now that he was in a different location and the fact that he’s unfamiliar with the surroundings, Hanzo would need to have a layout of where he would go. For now, though, he would improvise. The finish line would be his room, of course. He will need to take a bath afterward after a long session of jogging. Just the thought of a hot bath in his tub seems so delectable. His dragons purr against his arm, excited for the workout session and the hot bath.

He grabs his phone and slots it in his pocket. He has an important business to deal with later on. A personal matter that Hanzo should deal with. Gavin Clifford, an acquaintance of his, would forward something that Hanzo is excited to hear about. Gavin never holds a full conversation with anyone, not even Hanzo. He would speak out here and there, but not in proper sentences. Just quick responses like ‘hello,’ ‘yes,’ and so on. Hanzo never knew the guy. He wouldn’t even try to label their relationship as anything other than strangers-that-works-together. 

He slips on a pair of slippers that he placed by the door. The moment he steps at the carpet, the automatic door opens with a whoosh. Hanzo walks out of his room, immediately feeling the cool breeze. Hanzo shivers and looks around. Well, time to start the day.

* * *

Hanzo huffs as he jogs on the overpass. It has been at least fifteen minutes and Hanzo still hasn’t broken a sweat. He still feels energized that he could run for an hour. He had experienced a slight issue when he took turns at the intersection of the hallways. He panicked when he realized he was going around in circles. Then, he realized he was wrong. Turns out, the hallways just look the same. There wasn’t much exterior decoration to pinpoint where he was. He was able to get out of the building when he saw an exit.

Back to where he is now at the overpass. Hanzo grits his teeth as the cool September air surrounds him. Of course, he forgot that Gibraltar would be cold this month. He should’ve brought a hoodie or a jacket instead of running around the building half-naked. Well, he didn’t want to soak his clothing with sweat. The cool breeze made it impossible to sweat in the first place. It’s too cold!

Hanzo stops in the middle of the overpass when he saw multiple figures walking together side by side toward the same direction. Huh. There’s a bright light coming from the corner. All their backs there facing him, so he could not recognize any of them. One figure stood out, however. Without hesitation, he jumps down the overpass, with no sound that erupted from his feet, just a slight whoosh, and sneaks to follow the group who disappeared from the corner. He swore he saw the familiar green glow from Genji’s cyborg suit. So, Hanzo crouched down and he peeks from the corner.

Five people are standing in front of the open hatch from the large aircraft. Four agents had their backs on him while the fifth stands in front of them. He can’t make out their silhouette, due to the strong light from the aircraft. Although, the green glow from Genji’s suit was impossible to miss. The aircraft’s wing blades spin around causing a small gust of wind. Hanzo rubs and blows his hand from the cold. He could hear them conversing. But it’s only a muffled noise he hears. He leans closer to make out a bit of what they’re saying.

“…an important mission.” The man’s voice sounds more of a growl. Gritty and deep. “You are responsible for infiltrating Leaper’s base in Katowice. We need to get information as much as possible. Athena was able to hack through the firewall and use the cameras around there. Guards are patrolling all over the area. Remember, the Null Sector still roams freely. Be aware at all times. Understood?” They all nodded and some muttered a ‘yes’. “Good, now, let’s not waste any more time.”

The man stands to the side and watches them walk towards the open aircraft. Hanzo’s eyes widen when he finally recognized the man. The man, whom he knew and encountered a couple of times when he was out as a bounty hunter, names himself Soldier 76. He knows Hanzo’s background and looks at him negatively. From their occasional encounter, he would either chase Hanzo down or have important business to take care of – whatever it was. He didn’t see Soldier from the meeting though. It was unexpected to see him here. Even if the news was surprising, Hanzo’s mind focused on something else.

Genji is leaving. His brother is leaving him here at the Watchpoint, alone with only fewer acquaintances. Wasn’t he supposed to show Hanzo around the Watchpoint? The moment the meeting stopped and Genji leads Hanzo to his room, Genji promised Hanzo that he would take the time to show Hanzo around the place. Before Hanzo could realize it, he walks towards the group. His brows knitted together as he approaches Genji.

They were all murmuring together, talking about details about the mission. But that wasn’t his focus. Hanzo’s footsteps echoed and were fast. So they had no reason to not notice Hanzo. They all turned to Hanzo with surprise.

“Are you leaving?” He blurts out, with weary in his voice.

“Brother! Why are you awake at this hour?” Genji asks, turning to look at his brother. He pauses momentarily, studying Hanzo. He looks back up at him. “Also, you are wearing nothing but pants.” Genji points out.

“I could not sleep.” Hanzo holds his left bicep using his right hand, rubbing a bit to alleviate the cold. “So, I decided to take a short run. And, I was not thinking when I left my quarters. I forgot that it was going to be cold.” Hanzo eyes Genji’s jacket, mentally slapping at himself. He’s annoyed at himself for not bringing one, but he doesn’t show it. Hanzo looks at all of them. None of the agents that were with Genji were the ones he knew, except for Soldier. They hold a stern gaze directed at Hanzo. He gulps before turning back to his brother.“Are you leaving?”

Genji sighs. “It was a last-minute decision. The agent that was assigned to this mission was unfit due to a malfunction of her tech.” Genji approaches Hanzo, patting his shoulder. “I volunteered.”

“But, who will show me around?” He asks.

“Lena.” Hanzo raises his brows. That’s a name that he doesn’t recognize.

“Who is Lena?”

“Ah. Tracer, I mean.” Genji corrects himself, his hand retreating from Hanzo’s shoulder. Ah, so that’s her real name. “I asked her earlier. She’s in the kitchen right now. Probably her breakfast special with the help of Baptiste.” Hanzo could only nod. “I’m sorry that I have to leave brother. I wanted to stay but they need me for this mission.”

“It is fine, Genji,” Hanzo says with a huff.

“Are you okay finding your way to the kitchen?” Genji asks, sincerely.

“I’ll lead him there.” Soldier buts in, suddenly standing right beside Genji that made Hanzo almost jump. He flinches instead and steps back. “I was going to grab my mug before my coffee goes cold.” He turns to the group. “What are you waiting for? Go now.” The group immediately turns around and steps inside the aircraft.

Genji turns for a moment. “I will see you in a week, brother. Please, get along with the others, for me.” He stops before continuing. “Especially McCree. I do not want to see anyone hurt you. If anyone is giving you trouble, please, don’t hesitate to tell me. Winston can give you my contact if you need me.” Genji swivels back and walks inside the aircraft before Hanzo could say anything. The hatch closes when he does. Soldier pushes Hanzo to the side as the aircraft takes off beyond the large metallic crates and boxes and towards the large open exit that shows the dawn sky. Hanzo shivers from the cold air.

Soldier grunts, enough for Hanzo to hear. Hanzo turns to him and sees him glowering at Hanzo. Hanzo gulps. Not only was he unarmed, but also, vulnerable. Hanzo could feel the tension between them. A rope slowly being pulled apart from each side. Hanzo and Soldier stare at each other. There’s silence, only the cold morning breeze between them.

Then, Soldier looks away with a huff. Hanzo bit back a sigh.

“You know,” Soldier starts. “It’s chilly this morning. Running around without any clothing wouldn’t be the best choice.” Soldier crosses his arms and refused to look back.

“I know.” Hanzo agrees. Soldier nods.

Hanzo feels awkward. He could tell that Soldier feels the same way as well. All their previous exchanges were full of them snarling at each other. Soldier initiated most of it. Hanzo defended himself from any attacks Soldier did to him. He never attacked Soldier except for that one time. It was an accident, Hanzo defends himself, it wasn’t on purpose. He simply panicked.

It’s still silent, the tension ever so slowly growing the more they stood there.

Unable to take any more of the tension, Soldier huffs and turns to walk back inside the facility. Hanzo turns to look at the sky, looking at the path where the airship went. Still, the cold permeates the open space he’s in. If he doesn’t get inside anytime soon, he’s sure he would be an icicle.

A cough made him turn his head. Soldier looks at him over his shoulder.

“You’ll freeze if you stay there.” Soldier drawls. Hanzo just stood there without any response, not even moving a muscle. Soldier sighs. “You coming or what?” 

Hanzo blinks for a minute before forcing his feet to move and follow Soldier into the building. They walk side by side, embracing the silence. Hanzo’s comfortable with this. Hanzo dares a look at Soldier. The man’s hair’s sticking out in all directions, noting that he also recently woke up. His hair strands were crystal white. The same goes for his facial hair. Now that he notices it, he hadn’t seen him take off his mask. It is a surprise to see him like this. 

“What are you staring at.” It’s more of an assessment than a question. Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, Hanzo looks away immediately.

It was moments like these that Hanzo hates. Someone that chased you for a long time is right beside you walking casually as if there was no history between them. The worst part was Hanzo does not have any weapon on him. Well, he’s knowledgeable with hand-to-hand combat. Hanzo likes to say he’s good with melee combat. Even though he’s out of practice for a while now. Other than that, he’s pretty much useless.

Soldier doesn’t comment on his behavior. Instead, he pursues forward, with Hanzo trailing behind him.

* * *

They stop by at Hanzo’s room for a bit while Soldier patiently waits outside. He commented that Hanzo looks far too inappropriate. So, there they were. Hanzo picks out a grey shirt and a jacket. He grabs his long scarf and tied it into his hair. He lets the excess rest on his shoulders. He checked his phone before he went out. Five am it showed. Good, because he still has no plans of taking a shower. When he went out of the room, Soldier leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, looking down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he could stare upon. He looked up at Hanzo and nodded. He leads Hanzo towards the kitchen.

They enter the kitchen and see a man who he assumes to be Baptiste and Tracer talking in the middle of the kitchen. They were busy making breakfast from the sizzling sounds coming from the stove. Hanzo studies them. Baptiste focuses on his task juggling a plastic bottle of chocolate syrup, spatula, a bowl, and a wooden spoon, brows furrowed in determination while holding a smile. Tracer blinks around the kitchen doing the same thing, making bright blue trails.

Soldier passes by them and sits at the stools situated in front of the countertop. Tracer greets Soldier a good morning and blinks forward to give him his coffee to which Soldier gratefully takes. Hanzo stays standing at the doorway, however. He looks around to study the surroundings.

The kitchen has a fairly large space. There were long tables situated at the walls of the room with heaters on top, possibly used to keep the food hot when they were done making. There were a couple of heaters being used at the moment. He could smell the food wafting in the room, making his stomach growl in protest. The counter is L-shaped, taking almost one side of the kitchen. There were three stoves, two of which are being used by Tracer and Baptiste, two ovens, a toaster, a coffee maker, an electric kettle, and a fridge. A couple of shelves, cabinets, and a pantry full of different condiments right next to the glass window.

Soldier coughs, catching Hanzo’s attention and getting him out of his trance. He gestures to Hanzo to sit on one of the stools while sipping his coffee. Hanzo blinks momentarily before striding to sit on one of the stools. He looks down on the stool and props his hand on the metal countertop, feeling the cold seeping in again into his palm.

Suddenly, there was coffee in front of him. He looks up and sees Tracer’s smile reaching her eyes.

“Good morning, Luv.” Tracer greets. “I hope ya make do with coffee, for now. I know ya prefer tea but we don’t have the stock at the moment.”

Hanzo nods, picking up the mug and looking at the light brown liquid.

“Two spoonfuls of milk and one teaspoon of sugar.” She supplies, hoping that it would help. “I don’t know what to getcha. So, I gotcha light brown coffee. I hope it is not too sweet for ya.”

Hanzo eyes the cup warily. His traitorous mind went, ‘that coffee is poisoned! Don’t drink it’. He smells the liquid. It smells like every other coffee he had taken before. Hanzo experimentally sips and he hums in satisfaction.

“It tastes wonderful.” His mouth curls, but not enough to be considered a proper smile. He looks at Tracer with a considering look.

She lets out a breath. “I’m glad ya liked it, Luv!” She says with a cheer. When she turns around, he could hear her whisper a “yes” with a weird gesture of her arm pulling back and her hand closed as if she achieved something great. He tilts his head. He then huffs and continues drinking his coffee.

He doesn’t drink coffee that much, most of the time he would drink tea. He doesn’t hate coffee; no, he just prefers tea. The gesture was not unwelcome; rather, it was nice.

Hanzo feels eyes staring at him, sending goosebumps down his spine. He cradles the mug between his hands and stares at the mug that has the Overwatch logo. He sighs at the heat from the mug, giving comfort to his cold hands.

Tracer sets down a plate and a fork in front of Hanzo. Pancakes draped in drips of chocolate syrup. He looks up at her and—oh, it’s not Tracer. It was Baptiste.

The man glowers at him, assessing. Hanzo gulps and stares back. He could note that Baptiste is calculating Hanzo. They stay like that for a few minutes when Tracer taps Baptiste’s shoulder to grab his attention. He turns slightly in her direction. She whispers something at Baptiste’s ear that makes Baptiste’s eyes widen and lips part. He nods and turns away.

Baptiste removes the apron he was wearing and hangs it on the wall hanger right beside the pantry. He stops at the sink and grabs the tray on its sides that has a cloche cover in the middle. He walks towards the exit. He looks at Hanzo behind his shoulders, eyes squinting further, before leaving the kitchen.

Hanzo sighs a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Genji asked me to show you around the base,” Tracer says, flipping the pancakes on the stove. “After yer done eating and coffee, of course.”

“Of course.” He nods in agreement.

“Fantastic, it’ll be fun!” She exclaims.

Hanzo does not respond, instead, he picks up the fork and slices through a pancake. He picks up a portion with chocolate syrup and puts it in his mouth. He sighs in delight when the sweet flavor hits his tongue. He picks up the mug and sips his coffee.

He looks over to Soldier, who’s eating pancakes also, and he seems distant as if he’s somewhere else. Hanzo turns back to his pancakes and continues eating, unconsciously smiling.


End file.
